


Take What You Want

by SilverShadowBeliever (TotooftheSouth)



Series: The Good Ship Sjips [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/SilverShadowBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin is one hell of a seduction expert. This isn’t about that. This is about  Sips and the ways in which he takes more of a no-nonsense approach to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Want

Sjin rubbed his eyes tiredly, blinking in the flickering torchlight as he bent back over the crafting table. Grasping the reinforced spider’s string and pulling it taut, he attempted once more to restring Darlene. He pulled a little tighter and he almost… had it…

“Yo, Sjin! You coming to bed?”

Sips’s voice startled him and the bowstring snapped, nearly hitting Sjin in the face in it’s recoil.With a sigh, Sjin unwound the ruined twine and began rummaging through the chest beside the crafting bench. “Not for awhile, I’ve still got a lot of work to do,” he answered, “You can go ahead and go to sleep.”

“Yeah, but… It’s cold.”

“Mm, there are some extra quilts in the bedside chest.” Sjin fished out a few more threads.

“Um, what if I don’t wanna sleep,” Sips cleared his throat awkwardly. How was it that every time Sjin did stuff like this, he was a fucking sex kitten. He felt like an idiot.

“Hmm, you could take a soak in Jacuzzi? That always relaxes you, and it would be warm,” Sjin suggested absently, carefully braiding the threads into a thicker twine, testing the strength here and there as he went.

Sips huffed in frustration. Fuck this shit. “Fuck it. C’mere,” he snapped, snagging one of the belt loops on Sjin’s jeans, dragging him backwards towards the bedroom.

“Wha- Hey! Sips! What are you doing!?” Sjin stumbled backwards, being tugged along impatiently.

“I want to have sex, and you’re really making that kinda difficult right now, ya dunce,” he said, pulling Sjin into the bedroom and kicking the door closed after them.

“Why didn’t you just ask- oomph!” Sjin bounced slightly as he landed on the bed, having been thrown there by his companion who was now busy shucking his own clothes off.

“Well, I was trying to be all sexy and shit, but I gave up cause you were being an idiot,” he grumbled, moving to straddle Sjin. He began undoing the buttons on the red checkered shirt, leaning down to nip sharply at the newly exposed skin.

Sjin let out a huff of laughter and arched his hips so that Sips could more easily yank off his pants. “Oh, I see,” he said slyly, running his fingers through Sips’s hair as he pressed his lips to his jaw, “Sorry, I’m not very perceptive tonight, I suppose.”

The lumberjack paused and gave him an incredulous look. “Sjin, sheep aren’t very perceptive. You were about as responsive as a fucking stone wall.”

Sjin chuckled and pulled the other into a kiss. “Mm, I don’t know, I kind of like you just taking what you want though. I’d say that was very sexy.” Another kiss.

Sips grinned despite himself, “Oh, yeah? Jeez, I think you just like being pushed around. You’re one kinky son of a bitch, Sjin. Not,” he hissed, grinding their hips together, “that I mind, but you always get me so hot when you’re being sexy. I just thought I’d give it a try.”

Sjin looked up at him through half lidded eyes. “Yeah?” he purred, rolling his own hips forward.

Sips groaned. “Oh, god, you see what I mean?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re taking about.”

Sips laughed, “I’m sure you don’t, you bastard. I think from now on, I’m just gonna drag you into dark corners and have my way with you. Just, not even say anything. Or better yet, just push you over the nearest surface. God, you’d probably get off on that.” He noticed that Sjin’s breathing had become laboured, and let out a surprised laugh. “You are, aren’t you? You’d love it if I just came up behind you while you’re at your crafting table, and bent you over-”

“Sips,” Sjin interrupted breathlessly, “So help me, if you don’t fuck me now-”

The lumberjack just smirked. Check and mate.


End file.
